


Like Cats to a Flame

by turnipsturntable



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipsturntable/pseuds/turnipsturntable
Summary: “Iiii saw Chat Noir kiiiissing Maaaarinette underneath the moonlight laahast niiiight!”“Plagg, shut up forever and stop singing. First of all you didn’t see anything and second of all she kissed me.”–––––After a kiss gets slightly out of hand, Adrien decides to take matters in his own hands.





	Like Cats to a Flame

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!_

Chat Noir was by no means as dramatic as Plagg always claimed he was (yes, he was.) but after what had just happened, his life as he knew it was altered! Nay, to say it had ended would be more accurate! He had no idea how on earth he would be able to continue existing the way he had – the time for blissful ignorance was canceled. Forever!

With unsteady feet, a raging blush and other things a-raging he raced through the night as fast as his limbs would carry him. The tile he’d managed to land on gave way and with a yelp he almost plummeted to his doom right there, but determinedly he pressed on. He didn’t trust himself, he really needed to be as far away from the bakery roof as physically possible. That had _not_ been planned. The only word that was semi-coherent in his jumbled brain was the incessant cry of _WHAT_ on loop. Or at least it was the one thing he could make out through the screaming.

Marinette had _kissed_ him.

Hands flew to his burning face and- okay, nope he should definitely keep his eyes open if he was propelling himself across Paris’ rooftops, he would be no good to anybody if he ended up in a heap on the sidewalk, especially not to ladybu-oh my GoD LADYBUG. Chat froze in mortification and slowly glided down the slope he’d ended up on, because, oh dear, his Lady! The shining beacon of light in the dark tumultuous sea that was his life – Chat swore he was not as dramatic as it might seem. Circumstances, the _circumstances_ called for this!

Marinette had _kissed_ him and he’d _liked_ it.

He had no idea what that meant. What on _earth?_ He’d _seen_ the plethora of posters of, well, himself, plastered all over her walls and for the first time thought he’d understood why she couldn’t form a coherent sentence around him. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t felt flattered and that, maybe, possibly, his stomach had felt flutters, because Marinette was just hands down _amazing._ She was unwaveringly kind, stood up for herself and her friends in the face of bullies, was a talented creator of baked goods, fashion and art and just plain _good_ . How could he _not_ admire her? He’d been insistent in his pursuit of her friendship and finally felt like he had worn her down enough that they were able to talk in his civilian form. He’d been delighted with how much fun and easy banter they were able to interact with these days, and he could tell she almost felt as comfortable with Adrien as she did with Chat. And so what if he’d started to sometimes stare at her during class (which was not an easy feat what with her sitting behind him), and sometimes (all the time) thought about her after class or during fencing classes and chinese lessons and– okay. Nino would roast him for days, when he found out. Adrien had a crush on Marinette. Apparently a freaking huge one, at that.

Which was what he had realised when Marinette had _kissed_ him and he’d _liked_ it and he’d _sighed into the kiss_.

But whyyyyyy? She liked _Adrien_ , she had confirmed it months ago when he’d, undoubtedly with the utmost level of sneak, asked her as Chat. Did that mean she was cheating on him with himself? Not that they _were_ like that as Adrien and Marinette, at all! Admittedly, he’d gone from delicate shoulder touches to sometimes (all the time) putting his hand on her lower back while guiding her through doors, hallways, cafés and, ugh, okay maybe everywhere. And maybe he kept it there longer than might be considered polite but she was just so strong and lithe and warm and who was Adrien, a mere mortal, to ignore that. And she had blushed too when he had started doing that! Also, she sometimes stroked his arm and snuck food off his plate and giggled when he acted all mock offended and he also knew exactly when all of those 34 instances had happened because he had marked the dates in his diary and- he groaned into his elbow and wondered briefly if he could use it to suffocate himself. How was he _such_ an idiot? How had he only figured out _now_ that he had a big, huge fat crush on her?

How had he not realised that the girl who’d opened up so much to him as Chat, whom he knew all insecurities of (that she would never admit to Adrien) had become irreplaceable to him. He kept her lucky charm under his pillow for crying out loud! Every gigglesnort, every doubt she had about herself that he could refute and she would blessedly listen to, every shared macaron, every time she asked for input on a new fashion piece, every cuddle session to stare at the night sky, it just made her more endearing to him. The once irregular visits of almost half a year ago had turned into his highlight of the day (after patrol with ladybug and seeing Marinette during school) and, hey, if his calculations were accurate (they always were) he had not spent a day apart from her in the last couple of months.

Chat slumped over to the side and lay in a puddle on the roof, not caring how soaked and gross his hair was probably getting. He wailed his dismay to the sky.

He knew exactly why he had not been aware of his gargantuan crush on Marinette, though.

Ladybug.

She had gotten increasingly more coy with Chat these last months and he had tried his best to stay professional and gentlemanlike. If she was actually only playing with him (even though he didn’t picture his Lady as someone who acted like that), it was a fallout he knew he wouldn’t be able to recover from. He didn’t know if he was ready to take that big step of ‘maybe she is actually serious’. It was easier and safer to flirt along and pretend he was not dying inside with every quip and wink she threw at him, than to have his dreams crushed. So, if Marinette sometimes touched Adrien’s arms and it caused sparks to erupt in his belly, it was nothing compared to what Ladybug pressing herself against Chat Noir during Akuma attacks did to him. Marinette’s warm comfort couldn’t help but pale when faced with the absolute scorching heat that Ladybug left with her sighs, fluttering eyelashes, half lidded eyes and bitten lips.

At least until now.

Marinette had _kissed_ him and he’d _liked_ it and he’d _sighed into the kiss_ and then he’d _kissed her back_.

After she had asked and he’d been too incoherent to say anything because she had been so close that he had only nodded, after the first gentle press of her lips against his that had made fireworks go off in Chat’s body, after she had pulled away and stared oh so lovingly at him with dazed eyes, he had thrown all caution to the wind. Faster than he’d thought was possible he’d crushed her to him, one hand behind her neck, the other low on her back and he’d just devoured her. It was like a dam had been broken and he hadn’t been able to stop his feelings from pouring out. Her hands had been all over him and everywhere she’d touched he’d felt electricity tingle and goosebumps follow. Each brush of their lips had gotten more and more insistent, bumping noses, turning heads, gasping for air and oh, hi, so that was what a tongue felt like. Chat’s insides had liquified in face of the fire she had started inside him and he hadn’t been sure how he’d even managed to stay standing.

It had been wet, hot, charged with need and want and the slipperiness had been surprisingly nice. How was he supposed to go on with his day to day life, knowing that this was what kissing Marinette felt like?

As far as first kisses went, he’d have to say that he hit the jackpot.

Aaaand of course then he had gone and ruined it. The kissing and sighing and especially the moaning had been uncomparable bliss. However, he was getting quite worked up and only clad in a skintight leather suit. Not exactly the kind of suit that left situations like this pass by in dignified embarrassment, oh no, it just pulled all the attention to the one spot he wished nobody would notice ever. Marinette had been lovely and writhing against him and he’d tried to bend a bit, distancing his hips from hers but she had just backed him against the fence and pressed herself even closer against him. His breath had hitched and he had been so aroused, that the new pressure had him pulsing even stronger - there had been nothing he could have done to prevent it. Of course the sensation had been foreign to Marinette and confused she had separated their lips with a soft plop and Chat whining to stare down at what was knocking against her hips.

He had never seen anybody turn the colour of a tomato faster before.

It had been their first kiss (his first kiss ever!) and while it had not exactly been innocent, they had in no way arrived at this level of making out yet.

“I’m so sorry-,” she blurted out, flailing her hands.

“No! I am sorry, I- you know, leather and uh, also tight- but!” He somehow managed and one hand snapped to the back of his neck while the other one tried to cover the still twitching body part in his freaking skintight leather stupid suit to regain some semblance of decency.

“Yes, exactly, I should have realised! Fabrics and stuff because I do-I _make_ fashion, haha! Also- also! Yes, right! All that smoocheroni, and we _are_ teens and, _oh God please just kill me now_ \- I mean, great!” Marinette had then tried to glare at her own lips, which was cute and hilarious. She’d then also almost bumped her head into his chin when snapping it up again and continued to stammer, “So, thank you! That was gre-heat, I uh, but I must take a leave of absence now because– well, things and, yeah, also- that is to say! You are great and please stop by again!” She had struck out her hand and in his short-circuited state of mind he had shaken it. 

“Yes, I shall definitely come in the near future!”

Silence had laid itself over the balcony like a big embarrassing blanket that was out to suffocate him.

_Oh God._

Chat had let out an undignified squeak, mouthed ‘what the fuck’ and then bounded away, fleeing from a frozen Marinette.

So, yeah, he felt the drama was justified, even if the gunk sticking to his hair right now might be a tad much.

Marinette had _kissed_ him and he’d _liked_ it and he’d _sighed into the kiss_ and then he’d _kissed her back_ and it had felt so amazing that he’d almost cum in his suit.

Chat groaned.

…

She had _kissed_ him.

Giddiness slammed into him so fast, had he not been lying down it would have knocked him over. His hands flew to his cheeks again and giggling he rolled from side to side on the roof.

She had _kissed_ him and _moaned_.

The arousal that had died down before made a powerful reappearance because he kept replaying the kiss in his mind and, yeah, alright, he definitely needed to get off that roof and back home. He also needed to definitely do the other kind of getting off. At least it was dark out, so the Parisians still milling about wouldn’t be able to see the bulge that was hindering his flight. The pulsing was getting unnecessarily strong but Chat didn’t help himself by reliving Marinette’s soft keening in his head. The brushing leather didn’t made the situation any less hard either.

Gasping, he flew through his bathroom window and released the transformation even before landing.

Irritated, Plagg turned around but one glance at Adrien’s beet red face and the very prominent tent in his pants made his eyes pop. If Kwami could blush, Plagg would be glowing red. The awkward silence probably only reigned for the fraction of a second but it felt like eternity before Plagg shrieked “I MUST AWAY NOW!” and zipped away.

Nodding vigorously while ripping his clothes off Adrien yelled “YES! LEAVE ABSOLUTELY, THANKS!” at Plagg’s top speed retreating back. Stumbling out of his pants he flung himself into the shower and with a flick of his wrist turned on the spray of hot water.

Now, in the steam, his erratic heartbeat slowed down a bit and weird sort of calm settled in. He stared down and hid his face in his hands with a broad smile, peeking through the fingers at nothing. The show was in his head. Marinette had _kissed_ him, rang like church bells through his mind.

Reverently he touched his fingers to his lips. Marinette’s had been there and he felt desire pool even heavier in his abdomen. When his other hand reached his twitching cock, he hissed. If he lasted long at all he’d be really surprised – he hadn’t been this hard ever and he had never had actual experience instead of fantasies before. 

When he licked his lips her taste was still fresh and with a loud groan Adrien let his head fall back, face being pelted with the soft drops of his showerhead. There was sweetness and a hint of vanilla and also something that was so undeniably Marinette he felt his lungs tighten. He worked himself fast, thrusting into his pumps. Reliving how her hands had raked through his hair, just shy of rough, scraping against his scalp had him shuddering. Her breasts had pressed against his chest, and, Adrien sucked in air – he had _felt_ them and he had never felt _any_ before. They were as amazing as she was and if he was lucky he would be able to touch them one day maybe. He could practically still feel the glide of her wet tongue in his mouth, how she had gently sucked and wanted him. What had happened mingled with his fantasies which became more potent now that he understood what certain things actually felt like.

His knees turned weak and he slumped back against the shower wall, bracing himself against it when he had trouble supporting his own weight. Every touch felt magnified with what he had experienced. The pleasure that had been lapping everywhere inside him rushed back to that one focal point and he felt ready to explode. His chest was rising faster and he was chasing his breath as well as every ounce of bliss in his body.

Marinette was incomparable there was absolutely no one like that, no one whom she could pass the torch to, no one who made him feel like thi- his mind froze even as his hands flew over himself.

No one like her except Ladybug. She was … she was exactly like Ladybug.  
… _fuck._  
She _was_ Ladybug.

With a choked shout Adrien arched in over himself, his orgasm rolling through him like a thunder. With every spurt he curled in further, his muscles clenched and guttural groans fell from his lips. He shuddered with the force of everything and still twitched when he bonelessly sacked back and was completely spent.

Cum decorated the shower floor like frosting before swiftly being swept away. Panting he blindly stared at the swirling water, slowly realising what he had just realised. 

Everything slot together and made perfect sense. He was the biggest idiot to walk this earth ever. Of course Marinette was Ladybug, how had he not seen it before? She was clever and brave and creative and - Adrien sputtered - _they looked exactly alike_.

He buried his face in his elbows and laughed uncontrollably because the only other possible reaction he could fathom was crying. But he was far too happy to cry. He was ecstatic. This was _perfect_.

He needed to tell her immediately. She would want to know that it was him, he was certain of that. Those last couple of months he hadn’t gotten to know her for nothing, and while protecting themselves against Hawkmoth was important, revealing that they were each other would only make their partnership stronger and easier.

He hopped out of the shower and roughly toweled through his hair, there was absolutely no time to waste. Running into his room he yelled for Plagg with utter happiness, heedlessly jumping into the first clothes he could find. He planned on detransforming in front of Marinette, it wouldn’t do to be completely naked.

“Oh,” the tiny black God said with raised eyebrows, “you know.”

“YOU know?” Adrien asked accusingly, shoving his foot into a sock.

“So much for oooooh she is just a frieeeend,” Plagg snorted, “yeah, a _friend_ you _touch yourself_ over!” He smoothly avoided being hit by Adrien’s other sock and ignored the outraged _‘Plagg!’_. “I wish I could say this is the first time a Chat Noir finds out like this,” Plagg continued blithely and flew directly in front of Adrien’s face. He smiled so sincerely Adrien felt his heart melt a little with affection “I am really glad you finally figured out who Ladybug is. Now come on, chop chop, let’s move it along!”

With a feral grin Adrien transformed and raced back to the bakery roof. He rapidly knocked against Marinette’s skylight and snapped his hand back just in time before hitting his knuckles on her head.

Her eyes widened in shock, probably because of his flushed face, excited wriggling and frankly quite wild appearance. His smile tugged at his cheeks so hard he felt it might almost split his face in two.

“Ch-chat!” she stuttered at the same time he yelled “My Lady, it’s me!” and dove for her, releasing his transformation before they hit the bed together. He ran his hands through her hair and rubbed his face against her slack jawed one while cuddling her against his chest.

She pushed him back a bit and her eyes grew impossibly wider while taking him and the giddy expression on his face in. Her incoherent babbling might also have something to do with the fact that all he was wearing was his ‘I love Ladybug’ sleep T-Shirt that he had definitely drooled on, bright orange (hideous) pants from his last photoshoot and one neon green fuzzy sock. Additionally, his hair was still damp and probably stood on its ends. Adrien didn’t care in the slightest, his happiness casting everything in the most positive of glows. Her hands flew over her mouth and her eyes started watering but the way love shone through them, let him know they were the good kind of tears.

“Oh,” she said with a cracked voice, “I am so happy it’s you, Minou.” She pulled him down fast and strong and nuzzled into him. As he peppered her with light kisses, she kept him tightly against her and together they laughed and cried on her bed until the emotional roller coaster they were on had them all tuckered out.  

With a smile on his face, Marinette in his arms and the soft blanket around them, the last thought that registered in Adrien’s mind was, that he had been right. His life would one hundred percent be absolutely different from now on, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think that this is not as sin heavy as the rating might make it seem, it was more about making that whole scenario make sense y'know? lemme know what you think :) 
> 
> Again, many thanks to [sublimation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimation) here on AO3  
> You can come and find me on tumblr as [turnipsturntable](https://turnipsturntable.tumblr.com)!


End file.
